Move Cybertron 1 - The Rise And Fall Of The Quintesson Empire
'''Petrified Forest ''As far as the optic can see are rows and rows of spindly metal structures, each consisting of a set of four masts in a wedge-shaped pattern that protrudes from deep beneath Cybertron's surface. The upper half of each mast has a thick, tightly-rolled wrapping of thin, fragile metal of varying sizes and colors from tiny delicate blue ones to gigantic red ones that tower overhead, like skeletal robots the size of Guardians. While most remain rolled shut, there are several that had frozen in the open position, their colorful "petals" fully unfurled though in many places ripped. What purpose these structures had has been long since forgotten, but from the careful positioning and spacing, they *did* have some purpose. Arachnae says, "What is our backup plan?" Cyclonus says, "Backup plan Arachnae? Lord Galvatron will have NO failure!" Rippersnapper says, "Blame Rumble." Arachnae says, "That's great for the perfect being that is our mighty Lord Galvatron, sir. However for the rest of us less than perfect beings, knowing what the backup is aids in knowing our positioning for this venture, sir." Cyclonus says, "I shall be monitoring the situation from space Arachnae, have no fear" Arachnae says, "Good sir, I am but a craven medical researcher, fear is all that I do know and understand. Should this turn of events pass in such a fashion that we are unable to allow the planet to drift through the gates, or if there is another sabotage event, should we consider alternatives that would offer even the barest chance of survival for those of us on Cybertron?" Cyclonus says, "Of course Arachnae. I have the plans well in hand, and will enact them from my spacecraft" Arachnae says, "Ahh.... Right." Rippersnapper says, "What, no evacuation plans for non essentials were made?" Arachnae says, "Last I heard, we were sending evacuees to Charr for non-essentials. At least that came up in the scientific planning. However, I do not know if those were passed along." Rippersnapper says, "The grape vine withered." Cyclonus says, "Yes, my personal staff have been evacuated, have no fear" Arachnae says, "Well, my suggestion would be to get to Charr while the getting's good. If not, get as much of Cybertron between you and the sky as you can, just in case of miss-calculations." Arachnae says, "Excellent, Commander Cyclonus. It makes me pleased to know that your personal staff has been well protected and is in a safe location." Americon says, "I have not evacuated and will die horribly if this plan does not work! Go, team!" Arachnae says, "So happy in fact, I'm heading underground. Deep underplanet." Arachnae says, "Me, Ratchet, Sigma and the rest of the drones." D-56 Ramjet says, "You.. named one of your drones Ratchet?" Arachnae says, "Yes, I did. It seemed fitting since it is designed to blow up in a wonderful explosive glory when sent on a mission." Arachnae says, "And I bent a ratchet while calibrating the hydrogen scoops." Scrapper says, "Speaking as someone who was there, I can honestly say that you picked a good name for something you want to blow up." D-56 Ramjet says, "Meanwhile. Have we brought the planet's engines online yet?" Arachnae says, "Thank you, Scrapper. It's not complete, but I think it would still pack a punch should I need it." Arachnae says, "PLanets Engines? Scrapper didn't have that on the todo list." Arachnae says, "Er.. Whoever has the seal, if we are planning on using the engines, better start heading underground." Arachnae says, "That is, if anyone hooked up power to them?" D-56 Ramjet says, "Hnnh. Why am I the only Decepticon who seems to be completely aware of everything." Arachnae says, "In any case, per the notes I have from Scrappeer, we're allowing the planet to drift through the event horizon under it's own natural movement." Cyclonus is currently near a shuttle, gumbies loading in cases of jewels and energon as he taps a pad impatiently, looking at a Chronometer Perceptor is standing at the Spacebridge Trigger Console (c, Blueshift Industries, all rights reserved.) as he checks telemetry from the other space bridge terminals, and runs check after check of the system alongside his Decepticon counterparts. Singe is a Sweep. He is probably filling out a crowd scene in the background. He's a bit deranged, though, and if Cybertron does explode... he'd like to be here. If he's going to go, this is definitely the way to go. He wanders a little closer to Cyclonus to see if there anything that the Coned Lord needs Singe to do, or if he can just stand here glaring spookily at Perceptor. Scrapper is near the Spacebridge trigger console, running a few last breem checks on the whole operation. The Constructicon is visibly nervous, and he has to stop his hand from shaking as he scrolls through the mass amounts of data being shown. He looks over at Perceptor, curious as to how the Autobot scientist is handling the pressure. Galvatron stands off to one side of the group, staring out at the middle distance meaningfully, hands folded behind his back. There is no doubt or hesitation evident in his posture or expression -- but we shall see if that lasts. Cyclonus looks at the sky, as it flashes red with the approaching storm. "It nears, my liege. I shall travel to the outer rim and monitor the progress from there. It crushes me that I can not be at your side at this glorious moment!" Galvatron turns to scowl at Cyclonus. "Indeed," he says. "Much as it crushes me to waste precious materials this way." He raises his cannon and fires at Cyclonus' shuttle, ripping a hole clean through its rear. "If this world must perish, Cyclonus, we shall all perish with it." Americon is being useless, staring up into space, wide-eyed, hoping to catch a glimpse of Cybertron's imminent doom. "Oooh. The sky's really pretty right now!" Arachnae says, "May I humbly suggest all planetary base locations go into full lockdown under full shielding?" Galvatron says, without much emotion, "Make it so." Perceptor is as good as he can be, given the fact that this is the biggest thing he's done since failing to save Optimus Prime. If he could sweat? He would be. His hands aren't shaking, but he's definitely tense. All he can do is check and recheck, calibrate and recalibrate. The fact that two of the mightiest Decepticons are very close at hand doesn't make him any calmer. He looks over to Scrapper and gives a slight nod. When Galvatron fires his cannon he visibly flinches, though. Tense indeed. Arachnae says, "Medical, shut down lab systems, lockdown the delicates." Scrapper cranes his neck, looking up. The Constructicon, the land around him, and everyone here is bathed in the red hue of the oncoming storm. Lightning creases the sky. "You know, Perceptor," Scrapper says as the image of lightning reflects off his alrady crimson optical visor. "If we all die here, I'd just like you to know that I've appreciated the chance to work with the Autobots' finest scientist. But if we /don't/ all die here and the mission is a complete success, I'm still going to kill you." The Constructicon lowers his head, peering at the shuttle. His only way off the planet. The sad thing, Scrapper thinks with disgust, that if this fails, he can expect Galvatron to hop into Cyclonus and fly off by himself. Singe is rather entranced by the pretty red lights ion the saky. They remind him of the flicker of a flame, and Singe can be easily amused by staring at a lighter for hours upon end. This is practically transcendental for him. Soundwave says, "Division officers, report status. DCI reporting intelligence database backup complete, secure. DCI ready." Arachnae says, "Hope that includes an Archive offplanet. Charr Sation, I would suggest you batten down as well, keep an optic on the skies, as it were." Scrapper says, "Scrapper here at The Switch. All systems are green here for MSE." "Of course, my Lord. However, the systems must be monitored externally." Somehow, Cyclonus has made it to a secondary ship, which like a flying saucer, rotates and flies into the air, hovering into the void as the storm rages with its precious cargo of jewels and energon and Cyclonus. And then there is an even louder rumbling as the ground shakes, and from above comes a mighty warship, which ploughs into Cyclonus' craft, annihilating it and spilling out pod after pod, as it hovers in the air Quintesson Warship has arrived. Arachnae says, "I'm dropping some short term seismic recorders downside, routing that to Nightsiege systems." Americon says, "...was that supposed to happen?" Arachnae says, "What?" Blueshift says, "Nnnn we are getting EARTHQUAKES. Make it fast" Arachnae says, ".tell..m.. it..." Singe stares as Cyclonus gets into a flying saucer and then is summarily reamed by a massive warship. His optics grow wide, and he cries out in frustration, "Why couldn't that have been me? The way that metal buckled and crumpled..." Then it occurs to him that he should probably try to check is Cyclonus is still operational. He skips into the air, flying toward the wreckage. D-56 Ramjet says, "Ramjet here. Fleet reporting all systems go. All ships are airborne." Perceptor nods quietly, taking this in for a moment. "Scrapper, it's been a honor and a privlidge to work alongside you for once instead of trying to shoot holes into you or Devastator. That said, if we don't die here..well, you're probably right." he beat pause, "However, if we /do/ die here? It's your fault." he checks his data and looks over, a slight smile on his face, "Everything is ready here - the terminus here and in Alpha Centauri read as operating within optimum levels. How's the data on your side look? Shall we begin the powering things up?" You know, the Fleet says, "Sir?" D-56 Ramjet sigh. "Not /you/." You know, the Fleet says, "Ah." Galvatron stares up at the warship, mouth open in fury for a small, silent moment. Then, the Decepticon tyrant bellows: "QUINTESSONS!" Scrapper snorts at Perceptor in a half good natured manner. "Beginning the power-up sequence..." Scrapper pushes a series of levers forward, "...now. And if we die here, it's going to be the fault o..." the Constructicon trails off as he hears a loud noise in the air. He looks up again, seeing Cyclonus's saucer ship get plowed into. "Oh... oh no," Scrapper stammers. Galvatron declares the obvious, and the Constructicon draws his laser pistol. "If we die here, Perceptor, it's going to be EVERYONE's fault for NOT KILLING THOSE QUINTESSONS." Like all Cybertronians, Scrapper has super hate for squiddies. Singe says, "So this ship came out of nowhere and reamed Cyclonus's flying saucer! It was amazing! And, ah, I'm checking on Lord Cyclonus now." D-56 Ramjet conspicuously says nothing. From the wreckage of Cyclonus' ship, Cyclonus and his cargo drop like stones to impact on the ground below, Cyclonus himself crashing into the floor to lay sprawled and unconscious. The pods around the ship slowly descend, to unlatch, revealing wave upon wave of dreadful Sharkticons! And from the ship itself, a hologram spins into life, of a multifaced Quintesson, one of his faces missing and replaced by a crude metal patch. "THIS IS WARLORD PRIMANOCTUS OF THE QUINTESSON HIGH COUNCIL!" He hisses. "WE THANK YOU FOR MAKING THE PREPARATIONS TO EASE OUR HIJACKING OF YOUR WORLD AND RECLAIMATION OF OUR PROPERTY" Sharkticon Drop Unit 1 has arrived Arachnae says, "....no..good" Blueshift says, "What... SEACONS!" D-56 Ramjet says, "Oh slag. Them again." Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder says, "Filthy tenctacled hucksters!" Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder says, "Come here and say that, you glorified floating Squid, so I can rip your tentacles and stuff them down all five of your gaping maws." Americon says, "I don't think he subscribes to this channel!" Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder says, "Well, one never knows if they are listening in." Arachnae says, "Report on Cyclonus' status? *staticy*" <:D Catechism reports calmly, too calmly, "We have Piranacon in the Istoral Trench." Arachnae says, "... Could this get any more exciting?" Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder says, "Indeed..." Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder says, "I am prepared to engage him." You know, the Fleet adds, because when it rains, it pours, "Quintesson vessel at Dis. Mako." Perceptor blinks as the ship erupts from nowhere, and staggers backwards. He hears Scrapper and looks over him, "Agreed!" he calls out over the din collecting himself after a few moments, and pulls his own sidearm from subspace "And I thought this was going to be easy." he laments quietly, already looking around for handy cover. Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder says, "Perhaps the Ion storm was a ruse, or of their making..." Singe says, "Squid-face says his name is Primanoctus. Cyclonus is unconscious." Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder says, "Where?" You know, the Fleet says, "Not a ruse, at least. There have already been worlds lost to it." Arachnae says, "I've got seismic instability in the underground!" Singe says, "In the Petrified Forest, oh brother my brother." Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder says, "Will he be all right? I may have to stay here to fend off that seaweed-reeking fish-gestalt." Singe checks to make sure that Cyclonus is unconscious but not dead. Then, he turns to look at the Sharkticons. This? This is not a hunt. This is a feeding frenzy, and Singe is pretty sure that he's on the menu. Singe says, "...I'm not sure that I'm going to be all right, for the matter. That's... an awful lot of Sharkticons." Galvatron says, "KILL THE QUINTESSONS! NNYYYRRRAAAAAA!" Arachnae says, "Might I suggest getting Cyclonus away from the squidface?" Singe says, "Sunder, if there's anything left of me when this is over, I need you to take my remains to a Taco Bell and then set it on fire. This is important, understand? - I'll get on that, Arachnae." Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder says, "As you wish, it, my brother." From the ship above, the Quintesson's face switches to that of WAR as he views the terrain. Cyclonus is still unmoving as Sharkticons swarm towards the Transformers present and the control panel. "Ah Galvatron!" utters Primanoctus. His face flicks to the patch that covers his missing fifth face. "It is time I repaid you for your kindness to me. Sharkticons, execute him. Execute them ALL!" At that, the Sharkticons swarm, most running at Galvatron! Sharkticon Drop Unit 1 strikes Fusion Artillery with energy_axe. "Oh yeah?" Scrapper retorts, "Well you're /not/ welcome!" Having thoroughly thrashed Warlord Primanoctus with a stunning comeback, Scrapper takes several steps away from the spacebridge console out of fear of a stray shot hitting it. Sharkticons land, and Scrapper immediately takes aim, blazing away with reckless abandon. He isn't bothering to aim, figuring that if he just shoots in the direction of the horde, something's going to be hit, and something's going to die. "FYI, Perceptor, this is how I always feel whenever Autobots show up to destroy my inventions." Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder says, "My Emperor, I am engaging the Quintesson Lackey known as Piranacon." Galvatron is seized upon by Sharkticons, biting and clawing at his regal purple armor. "NNNAAAH!" he howls, smacking a few away, kicking one so hard its skull inverts. "PROTECT THE MACHINERY!" he screams, charging toward the Sharkticons with his electro-knuckles armed and sparking. "/I/ WILL HANDLE /THE QUINTESSON/!" His rage is positively Achillean -- but like Achilles, will this prove Cybertron's undoing?! Galvatron strikes Sharkticon Drop Unit 1 with Electro Knuckle Rampage. Perceptor's viewfinder shifts over slightly to the left, as he gains height and transforms into his robot configuration. Perceptor strikes Sharkticon Drop Unit 1 with disruptor. You know, the Fleet says, "We have Hammerhead." Singe attempts to get his arms around Cyclonus's shoulders to drag him off to 'safety', wherever that might be. Things are not looking good at all, to put things lightly. Singe is entirely happy to allow Galvatron to handle the Quintesson - even Singe is not crazy enough to get between the Boss and his prey. "YOU will handle ME?" There is a terrible noise that could be seen as laugher from the warship, as green beams burst from it, hitting the ground all around. "Soon your planet will either be dead, or in my clutches. Does that not fascinate you, Galvatron? Either way..." His face switches to that of death, as the Sharkticons scamper away from Galvatron and head to the console. "...either way, I HAVE WON!" Quintesson Warship unleashes its area_ranged attack on Scrapper, Singe, Perceptor, Galvatron and Americon, striking Scrapper, Galvatron and Americon. Scrapper says, "Ten breems, Soundwave." Perceptor likewises gets himself away from the control panel. "Well if you were trying to do some GOOD.." he takes some cover behind an outcropping, "..then we wouldn't have to come BREAK your toys in the first place!" he takes aim and fires at the advancing mob. Scrapper scowls as Sharkticons make a run for the console. He doesn't understand just what the Quintessons are trying to do here. Apparently they wish to /steal/ Cybertron, but destroying the console will just result in the planet not going anywhere at all. Right? Unless the Quints know something Scrapper doesn't, at any rate. The Constructicon isn't able to examine all the possibilities, however, as he's got too many problems to deal with. Bombardment from the Quintesson shuttle explodes around him, and Scrapper isn't able to adequately defend himself until the Sharkticons have already reached him. Swearing vile Cybertronian curses, Scrapper lashes out to smash the Sharkticons as they try to rush past him. Galvatron shakes his cannon arm at the warship as it hovers overhead. "PRIMANOCTUS!" he cries, his face a show of rage. "I thought I had KILLED YOU!" He throws a Sharkticon in the direction of Scrapper, his optics full of anger. "Scrapper, make sure the Quintessons do not /override/ the spacebridge controls. They may have /another/ exit planned!" <:D Catechism says, "Piranacon is trying to enter the underground!" Fulcrum says, "Sounds fishy to me./" Arachnae says, "Hey! I'm under here!" Arachnae says, "I don't want to meet Piranacon!" Blueshift says, "He wants to meet you!" <:D Catechism says, "Ma'am, we'll hold him off as long as we can." Arachnae says, "ACK! Ratchet! ARM! ARM!" Fulcrum says, "Do you require assistance?" <:D Catechism says, "I do, indeed, Fulcrum." Arachnae says, "He comes down here and I'm dropping the roof." Geo says, "... Piranacon?" <:D Catechism says, "You know, tall, ugly, and fishy?" Geo says, "Yes, I know. Cross-referencing database for known weaknesses." Perceptor rushes out of the outcropping, and back towards the controls as Scrapper fights off some more Sharkticons. One blocks the Scientist's path back to where he stood at the control, snarling and snapping. Perceptor looks around, and seeing no other alternative (ie, place to hide) tries to deck the thing squarely in his face. Perceptor strikes Sharkticon Drop Unit 1 with punch. You know, the Fleet says, "You'll want to look up Hammerhead while you're at it, Geo." Fulcrum says, "In my experience, all things have the weakness of being hit really hard" Fulcrum says, "In the face" Geo says, "Duly noted. Database search 23.617 percent complete." Crunch! Crunch! The Sharkticons move towards everyone in range, tails swirling and teeth grinding, a squadron of them leaping for Singe as one, claws reaching out for the Sweep. One of the Sharkticons is punched by Perceptor, and his face crumbles inwards, as its fellows back off slightly. Several sharkticons seem modified, with large green units strapped to their backs, and it is these that are trying to get close to the console Sharkticon Drop Unit 1 misses Singe with its smash attack. <:D Catechism says, "I've suggested getting him onto uneven ground, so we can trip him, or going for the joints, but feel free implement Operation: Hammerface, Fulcrum." Fulcrum says, "Acknowledged" Geo says, "Hrm. Standard gestalt weakpoints: connection linkage, optical sensors. A bare mention of low-thermal weaponry, such as cryonic gas." You know, the Fleet says, "Low-thermal, aye." Singe is trying to do the right thing, here, and rescue Cyclonus, and he gets attacked by a whole bunch of Sharkticons, it seems that there is no safe place for the wicked, though he narrowly evades them. He withdraws his butterfly knife, flicking it open, and he attempts to stab the nearest Sharkticon. His wings flare out as he stands protectively near Cyclonus. Singe strikes Sharkticon Drop Unit 1 with Butterfly Knife. "Yes, mighty Galvatron!" Scrapper shouts as he puts his fist through the hide of a Sharkticon. He isn't sure if he can be heard over the slavering drones, however. Seeing the Sharkticons get past him, the Constructicon scowls. "This isn't good enough. There's just too many!" He can't stop them all this way, and so Scrapper suddenly falls forward onto his hands and knees. His arms fold into his sides, his legs flip over onto his back, and a shovel pivots into position as his head slides into his body. Thick sturdy offroading wheels hit the 'forest' ground as Scrapper, now in payloader mode, begins running over Sharkticons, trying to scoop them up into his shovel and toss them away. He angles for those going for the console in an attempt to take out a bunch at once. Scrapper transforms into a payloader. Americon is currently serving as a fine meal for a Sharkticon. Galvatron kicks his boosters into life and flies towards the Warship alone, blasting Sharkticons as he passes. "Scrapper, you are to use your body as a /weapon/!" he cries out. "This is /my/ planet and you will die to protect it if I will it!" He raises his electricity gun, sending deadly bolts of direct current towards the Quintesson craft. "DIIIIIIIIIE!" he shouts out. And then, again, "DIEEEEEE!" Galvatron strikes Quintesson Warship with Electro Knuckle Rampage. Geo says, "What configuration is Piranacon currently in?" Blueshift says, "He has two arms and two legs and a gun" <:D Catechism says, "He has a, uh, manta gun." Geo says, "Understood. Which seacon unit is current... thank you." Fulcrum replies with a burst of cybertronian swearwords. Onslaught says, "Excellent shooting, Astrotrain! The plan went perfectly despite it's hasty constructicon!" Perceptor is fighting and kicking and dodging Sharkticons while trying to hold his position at the console. When one of those ghastly ones with the green backpacks show up, he extends his telescoping lens out and fires at its face. "Back ye demons!" he shouts, doing his best to hold off the masses. Perceptor strikes Sharkticon Drop Unit 1 with Compressed Air. Sharkticons explode into bits as Scrapper runs them over, but more and more try to stop him, leaping for the Constructicon as if they know he is a threat. Above the scene, the hologram of Primanoctus flickers as his face turns to Wisdom. "Do not be afraid!" he booms. "The High Council has found a quite lovely exit spot for Cybertron, one where you will be able to toil in slavery for the rest of your worthless lives!" As Galvatron approaches his ship, an electro-net blasts out from it! Sharkticon Drop Unit 1 misses Payloader with its Electricity attack. Quintesson Warship misses Galvatron with its special attack. "Oh yeah?!" Scrapper retorts at the hologram of Primanoctus even as several Sharkticons die beneath his awesome wheels. "Well I /am/ afraid!" Having once more put the Quintesson firmly in his place. Sharkticons try to leap onto the rampaging payloader, but with a bit of luck and a well timed hair pin turn, Scrapper manages to dislodge them before they can climb aboard. Lowering his shovel, he attempts to plow into another batch. He'd rather them try to kill him instead of going for the console. <:D Catechism says, "Piranacon claims that the Quintessons have *galaxy*-jumping technology." You know, the Fleet says, "We should try to steal it!" Arachnae says, "THen why can't they jump to some other galaxy and leave us the slag alone?" Galvatron slices through the energy net as he approaches the ship, his fists flexing as he punches straight through the head of a Sharkticon. "This is /MY/ world Quintesson, I will do with it what I will, and you shall /NOT/ be the ones to have it!" He tries to rip through the hull, though wave after wave of Sharkticons leap at the Decepticon leader. <:D Catechism says, "That would be too simple." Arachnae says, "Actually, Fleet. That is an idea. There a ship someplace?" Geo says, "Perhaps ramming Piranacon with a ship, then enacting a FTL/inertialess/other drive will kill him." Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder says, "Because their pleasure is in tormenting us." You know, the Fleet says, "Well, they arrived in one here, but we currently have a Hammerhead to deal with." Fulcrum says, "I already rammed him, it didn't seem to work" Singe says, "They have a ship here, but I'm defending Lord Cyclonus." Fulcrum says, "And it HURT" Arachnae says, "I could get myself extracted from down below. They'd seriously not suspect a lone con to go after one of their ships would they?" You know, the Fleet says, "You know... I /can/ pilot. I could try to get in their ship..." <:D Catechism says, "That did look painful, Fulcrum. The Empire appreciates your sacrifice." Perceptor continues to fight the good fight. He doesn't go into his altmode, as that would be useless in this situation, but he does his best Chuck Norris impression as he roundhouse kicks another advancing Sharkticon in the side of his head. Perceptor strikes Sharkticon Drop Unit 1 with Roundhouse Kick. Onslaught says, "Perhaps we should target the legs of the creature, after all, it if cannot walk then it's threat level is substantially diminished." Geo says, "... argh." Geo says, "My computer console just FEEDBACK FRIED me." Geo sizzles. "As I noted. Attacking linkage ports should induce forced division." <:D Catechism says, "I already said to go for the joints, Onslaught." Onslaught says, "The weapons discharge tends to scramble communications temporarily, Catechsim. It must have been during your transmission." Arachnae says, "I wouldn't want to steal their ship, just their tech." The Sharkticons fall back slightly as they are attacks, but the Warship above sends encouraging laser blasts their way. One Sharkticon has got near the console, and is slowly unloading a round, green device that has various antennae on it, that is sending out a subspace signal. It growls happily, as its comrades leap at Perceptor! Sharkticon Drop Unit 1 misses Perceptor with its drain attack. Payloader , having cleared out some of the Sharkticons while others begin to fall back, transforms back into robot mode, laser pistol already out. He takes aim at the Sharkticon leaping at Perceptor but then thinks better of it. If he misses, he might accidentally hit the Autobot scientist. While normally this would be acceptable (and hilarious), in this case it might not be in the best interests of Cybertron. Instead he runs towards the scientist to help him out. Payloader transforms into robot mode. Silverbolt arrives WAY late and transforms in midair. Yeah.....he didn't wanna fly in after the last battle with Shockwave. However, this was a different Scenario. They were against the Quintessons....and he made decent time running along the ground to get into a better position. Perceptor dodges a gang-up style attack from a group of Sharkticon by tucking and rolling out of their way. When he stands up, he notices a lone Sharkticon attempting to plant a..device..of some kind on the console. There's a high whine from his shoulder mounted telescope, as he wordlessly fires at the would-be saboteur. Perceptor strikes Sharkticon Drop Unit 1 with Plasma. "GRRRRRAHHHH /QUINTESSONNN/!" Galvatron screams, hurtling through the air at positively reckless velocity (inasmuch as it is possible for him to achieve this), blasting /anything/ in his way indiscriminately whether it be friend, foe, or other. His intent is to hit the ship, and hit it hard -- which is why he aims his cannon toward its bridge, seeking to blast a hole through its hull. "RRRRRGGGGHHHHAAAAAA!" Galvatron strikes Quintesson Warship with Cannon. The Sharkticon explodes into flames, but his device rolls away, bleeping, interfering with the spacebridge signals, attempting to lock the co-ordinates onto a different exit route. The Sharkticons all roll at Perceptor again, sensing a larger threat, a few breaking off to leap at Scrapper The bridge of the Quintesson ship is blasted open by Galvatron's cannon. From the smoke, flanked by Neo-Sharkticon guards is the Quintesson High Council Warlord Primanoctus himself, tentacles writhing, and smiling grimly. "Ah Galvatron, how right you should die at my tentacle!" he utters, before one tentacle clutching a pistol rises, shooting at the leader! Sharkticon Drop Unit 1 misses Perceptor with its special attack. Primanoctus strikes Galvatron with his special attack. Singe stares at the sky. Unicron, that's that's so beautiful. He stands over Cyclonus, as yet unscathed, save for the designs etched into his, his butterfly knif ein one hand. He lashes out at any Sharkticons that get too close. If it was just himself, he'd wade intot he thick of things, enjoying the sensation of his own injuries as they came, but he has a greater task here. Singe strikes Sharkticon Drop Unit 1 with Go away!. Scrapper arrives back at Perceptor and the console just in time to see the scientist blast the Sharkticon. "Nice shot," he tells the poindexter. Scrapper steps towards the device in order to crush it with his mighty foot, but just before he can reach it, Sharkticons jump him. Tackled, Scrapper and a horde of Sharkticons tumble away from the device. "Argh!" the Constructicon shouts, thrashing at them while he tries to desperately fight them off. "The device! Get the device!" he shouts, but his words are muffled by Sharkticons gnashing at him. Geo says, "... wait, WHAT?" Astrotrain says, "Timbeeeer!" Astrotrain says, "Haw! I always wanted to say that!" Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder says, "Ow." Astrotrain says, "Oh yeah. Get out from under the falling gestalt!" Blueshift says, "We've got him, we've got him!" Perceptor drops the Sharkticon planting the device, but not before it's planted. "I'm on it, Scrapper!" the Autobot egghead shouts. Running to the console, and in the process unwittingly dodging yet another attack by the horde, he removes the device and looks around quickly - deciding to throw it at the Quintesson. Will it get near him? Only the strength in Percy's throwing arm knows for sure. "Heave!" he grunts as he throws. Perceptor succeeds in grasping Primanoctus, throwing him off-balance. Primanoctus watches the battle below as his Sharkticons fight bravely, but are slowly pushed back. He is not one for shadows though, but for action. And then Perceptor dares to grab the device, as it flies towards him. One tentacle flies out, and attempts to hurl it back. "It may be too late!" he utters, booming, his face switching to that of death. "We may have already destabilised your bridge, or set it to a dead end. And the storm approaches!" Overhead, the lightning gets stronger, as the ground rumbles. "One way or another, your race will die. Perhaps today, perhaps with what is coming. We are leaving this galaxy. If Cybertron is to survive, it will come with us. If not, you will be left to your FATE!" Primanoctus shifts to his Face of Death Primanoctus has his way with Galvatron on this, the first night of their acquaintance, by punishing him with his magic pistol in such a way that the Decepticon leader is too sore to even move, so gripped is his chassis by irreducible pain. "AAARGHHH!" the madman screams, convulsing in agony, as every single pressure circuit of his body is activated, every mecha-nerve ablaze. "I... I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS, PRIMANOCTUS..." Silverbolt makes his way towards the battlefield. "Perceptor! Double check the readings on the Spacebridge controls!" He says running forward to give Perceptor some cover. You know, the Fleet says, "Don't think I'll be stealing their technology." Arachnae says, "Don't think we have time to make the attempt/." Scrapper wrestles with the Sharkticons on top of him. To an outside observer, Scrapper can't even be seen. The punches and kicks fly, but swarming a lone opponent and burying him with sheer numbers is where Sharkticons excel. A few get tossed off thanks to his Constructicon-given strength, but there's far more than Scrapper can handle by himself. Can nobody save him!? Primanoctus laughs as his tentacles intwine Galvatron. "Live in ignorance Galvatron. HE IS COMING BACK, but we shall be gone long before that, with our prize. But my will is simple. All I wish is to do to you as you once did to me..." His face shifts to the ugly welded patch, and tentacles flail towards Galvatron's face, to try to tear it off Primanoctus shifts to a scarred side, the ruined face covered by a black patch Primanoctus strikes Galvatron with FACE-OFF. Primanoctus drains energon from Galvatron. Perceptor makes his way back to the console and checks it over, "All the readings are still within acceptable parameters." he turns towards the limey constructicon and shouts "Scrapper! We need to do this NOW! We're running out of time!" Galvatron's face is torn off, and the Decepticon leader lets out a howl that can be heard in Hell -- his metallic, skull-like inner structure exposed, dripping oil and energon, his red eyes blaze with more potent fury than they have ever before. "AAAAAAARRRRRGGHHHHH!" he cries again, falling to his hands and knees. Astrotrain says, "So uh...that sky's lookin kinda creepy." Astrotrain says, "Whatever ya freaks are gonna do, nowmight be the time." Galvatron sounds like he's dying. "AAAUUGGGHHHGHGHGGG AAARRRGGGGGHHH" Singe says, "Lord Galvatron!" Silverbolt runs over to where Scrapper is and......literally tries to dive tackle the Sharkticon off of Scrapper. Hopefully the Constructicon and Perceptor can get things underway. Silverbolt succeeds in grasping Sharkticon Drop Unit 1, throwing it off-balance. "YESSS!" Primanoctus cries in triumph as he raises Galvatron's ruined face in one tentacle, the metal dripping with fluids, sticky as he affixes it to the blank patch on his side. "Yessss THE NEW ORDER APPROACHES!" The now Galvatron-faced Quintesson raises its tentacles, and as if in unison, flaming meteorites start to fall on the surface of the planet Scrapper is still buried under Sharkticons. If he replies to Perceptor, it can't be heard. Of course, if he replies to Perceptor, it's probably swearing at him and telling Perceptor to get his scientific ass over here to help him. Luckily, Silverbolt comes to his rescue, diving in and smooshing up Sharkticons. Scrapper crawls back towards the console, ripped and bleeding. "G... gah... thanks..." he wheezes at the Aerialbot. He nearly collapses at Perceptor's feet, but manages to climb himself back up. He's barely standing. Scrapper puts his hand on The Lever. Perceptor will have to press The Button. Arachnae says, "Sitrep?!" You know, the Fleet says, "Whoops!" Galvatron says, "AAAAYYYUUUUUGGGH--" Galvatron says, "DISCONNECTED" Arachnae says, "Whoops? Whoops? I don't like the sound of--.. er.. Uhoh." Perceptor stands at the console. Scrapper's hand is on the lever. His finger hovers over the button. "On my mark, Scrapper. 3...2...1...MARK!" he pushes the button. <:D Catechism says, "Piranacon is down! We're beating on Snaptrap." Arachnae says, "I'll get Ratchet to dearm then..." Geo says, "It's been a pleasure serving with you all." Scrapper says, "Activating spacebridge... now!" Arachnae says, "Hold onto your.. stuff!" Astrotrain says, "Couldja cut it any closer next time!?" Singe tilts his head to one side as the Quintesson... steals Galvatron's face. He mutters, "Now that is fecking messed up, and that's coming from me." Scrapper holds onto the lever for dear life. He looks over, seeing Silverbolt taking the Sharkticons meant for him. He sees Galvatron, faceless and potentially beaten. He sees the Pimanoctus hovering triumphantly. He jerks down on the lever just as Perceptor says the magic word. As Scrapper presses the button, the control disk in Primanocus' tentacles explodes. The Quintesson cries out, shielding his stolen eyes at the light as the skies turn a bright blue from the spacebridge, and then seconds later, the effect fades. And the stars have changed position Singe exclaims, "What a trip!" He's a little stunned, and he's a Sweep. Cyclonus unconscious, Galvatron missing his face , hordes of Sharkticons... Cybertron *moving*... it's overwhelming. Geo says, "Where are we?" Arachnae says, "Oz..." Americon says, "Why does Oz look like the inside of a Sharkticon?" Blueshift says, "We have a prisoner!" Geo says, "Identify" Geo says, "Americon, perhaps you went UNDEr the rainbow." Astrotrain says, "We have a buncha prisoners actually." Astrotrain says, "Namely Piranacon in all his pieces." Galvatron lays on the ground, bleeding and broken. Arachnae says, "Get a modelock on'em?" Arachnae says, "Compartment 3b in field issue medical kits for field medics." Geo says, "Do not allow any of the limbs to transform. Each can reconfigure into a weapon capable of independent fire." Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder says, "Understood." The Sharkticons fall about as the planet rumbles and then stops, but they climb to their feet, transforming as one to robot modes, holding their weapons as Primanoctus stands upon his ship, Galvatron face staring down at the fallen leader. "Not as planned. And yet, your leader is at MY mercy, and your forces are scattered. Here begins the second rule of Quintessa!" Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder says, "Since Piranacon is subdued, shall I join my Sweep-brethren in defending Lord Galvatron?" <:D Catechism says, "Get out there, Sweep. We'll wrap up the Seacons, here." Arachnae says, "Now to get myself out of the underground..." Geo says, "If possible, please scan their neuro-structures for potential for recalibration." Geo says, "Alternately. If another gestalt is available, perhaps a Seacon-based armament is in order?" <:D Catechism says, "Fulcrum, can you do... all that medic stuff?" One of the Sharkticons frowns and pats its belly, then, it makes a noise like "HYRRRKKKKK!" and falls over. It writhes around on the ground, and its Sharkticon friends gather around it, looking at each other, hopelessly confused. Then, energon spurts out of the Sharkticon's chest. Then again, and again, and again, until finally an energon stained beak pokes out. The beaked head pokes its way out of the newly made hole, and the Sharkticon looks at it, shocked, before its head slumps over and it dies. "Geeze, it really stank in there!" Americon complains as he pulls himself out of the Sharkticon's innards. Galvatron's hand trembles, and he slowly pushes himself off of the ground. He staggers, stumbles, and appears drunken in his uncoordinated attempts to force himself into proper stature, but from his skull-baring visage comes the determined rasp: "I... "...still... "...function." Galvatron lets out a bestial cry and charges at Primanoctus, ripping into the Quintesson leader with his bare hands, using his prodigious, Unicron-bestowed strength to tear at one of his faces -- the face of Death -- and, in Hammurabic carnage, rip the face clean off. "AND I WILL TAKE MY POUND OF ARMOR -- AND /THEN SOME/!" Galvatron rips off another face, and another. He lifts Primanoctus's crippled form and /throws/ him, smashing the leader's ovoid body into some machinery that causes the ship to lurch and begin a slow but steady descent toward the ground -- nose-first. Galvatron punches a nearby button to broadcast what he is doing. All across Cybertron and Quintessa and the territories thereof, the signal is cast. "I AM GALVATRON," the monstrous madman bellows, holding up the three faces he has torn free. "I AM LEADER OF THE DECEPTICONS -- I AM THE SHATTERER OF WORLDS -- I AM THE DESTROYER OF STARS -- I AM THE CONQUEROR OF GALAXIES -- AND I HAVE SLAIN THE LEADER OF THE QUINTESSONS." There is a pause, perhaps for dramatic reasons. "AS OF NOW..." Galvatron screams, continuing his faceless address, "...THE QUINTESSONS AND THEIR HOLDINGS..." Galvatron throws the faces down to the ground, where they clatter: "...BELONG TO /ME/." He lets that point sink in, but not for too long, as Galvatron snarls, audibly, since he has no face to emote with: "LET ANY QUINTESSON WHO QUESTIONS MY COMMAND... FACE THE SAME FATE AS YOUR LAST LEADER! WATCH AND SEE WHAT I WILL DO TO /ANY/ OF YOU WHO QUESTION THE NEW RULER OF QUINTESSA -- THE NEW COMMANDING FORCE OF THE QUINTESSONS -- THE SUPREME CONQUEROR OF ALL THAT /EXISTS/!" And with that, Galvatron transforms into his fusion artillery mode, and with a resounding CHOOM, fires a fatal blast at Primanoctus. He then transforms back, and rises to his feet. "Obey or die," he says, closing the transmission and flying from the ship. Galvatron strikes Primanoctus with Galvcannon. Primanoctus falls to the ground unconscious. Galvatron is broadcast across every station, holding aloft three Quintesson faces. "I AM LEADER OF THE DECEPTICONS -- I AM THE SHATTERER OF WORLDS -- I AM THE DESTROYER OF STARS -- I AM THE CONQUEROR OF GALAXIES -- AND I HAVE SLAIN THE LEADER OF THE QUINTESSONS. AS OF NOW... THE QUINTESSONS AND THEIR HOLDINGS... BELONG TO /ME/. LET ANY QUINTESSON WHO QUESTIONS MY COMMAND... FACE THE SAME FATE AS YOUR LAST LEADER! WATCH AND SEE WHAT I WILL DO TO /ANY/ OF YOU WHO QUESTION THE NEW RULER OF QUINTESSA -- THE NEW COMMANDING FORCE OF THE QUINTESSONS -- THE SUPREME CONQUEROR OF ALL THAT /EXISTS/!" Galvatron then transforms into his cannon mode and executes the injured Primanoctus, before transforming back. "Obey or die." The transmission abruptly ends. Primanoctus' victory turns quickly to defeat, as he is rended tentacle to tentacle by Galvatron, able to utter only the quickest scream of agony as is is torn apart, his life-essence instantly ripped to shreds by the insane monarch. And then there is silence as Galvatron utters his terrible declaration, the Sharkticons looking from side to side, the ones on the ship frozen in indecision... And then, as one, they all raise their maces and weapons. "HAIL GALVATRON!" the survivors cry in unison, all staring towards him. "HAIL GALVATRON!" Geo says, "All hail GALVATRON!" Sunder arrives, looking for Quintesson squidfaces to scrap. Well, it appears that Galvatron has revived and taken care of the arrogant octopoid himself. "Permission to defile the carcass further," Sunder requests of his Emperor. Singe says, "HAIL GALVATRON!" Silverbolt looks to Air Raid and Perceptor. "Time to go." Onslaught says, "Hail Galvatron!" Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder says, "HAIL GALVATRON!" Americon says, "Hail Galvatron!" Astrotrain says, "Heeey does this mean we own all them sharkticons now too?" Blueshift says, "HAIL GALVATRON!" Arachnae says, "Hail Galvatron!" You know, the Fleet says, "Hail GALVATRON!" Singe stares in absolute wonder as Galvatron proves, once and for all, that his truely the Emperor of all. He feels an undeniable thrill, seeing the loathesome Quintesson executed, and he falls to his knees next to Cyclonus's unconscious body, silently worshipping his Emperor. Perceptor watches the proceedings and nods, "So much for basking in the glory of scientific triumph, Silverbolt. I agree completely." <:D Catechism says, "Hail Galvatron." Astrotrain says, "Boss, boss! Can I have a gang of Sharkticons!? Pleeease?" Americon says, "Psst, Astrotrain, hail him..." Cyclonus slowly recovers as Primanoctus dies, punching a fist into the air. "HAIL GALVATRON! Astrotrain says, "The Boss rules!" Cyclonus says, "HAIL GALVATRON" Robotic Bald Eagle shakes off some mecha-gore and glances at the Sharkticon he just gave the chest-burster treatment to. "Um, yeah, sorry, that one won't be able to serve you, uh, I kinda killed it. Sorry, sir!" Galvatron simply snarls at Sunder, leaving the question apparently unanswered before he flies off to touch down in the center of the Sharkticon rabble. He looks around, exposed skull ghastly and bleeding, giant red optics burning demonically. Then he looks up -- at the twin suns above him. And Galvatron screams, thrusting both fists in the air -- a chilling howl of triumph -- or madness. The surviving Sharkticon hordes continue to punch their fists into the air. "HAIL GALVATRON!" Behind Galvatron's feral scream, the Quintesson ship crashes into the ground in the distance, exploding. Astrotrain says, "Anybody know what star system we ended up in anyway?" Singe is feeling a bit uncertain about having Sharkticons in the Empire. What, are they just going to allow anyone into the Empire now? What happened to class? What happened to professionalism? Singe looks down at his hands and his pink nails and thinks, 'Oh, right." He murmurs sincerely, "Glad to hear you're awake, Lord Cyclonus." Cyclonus steps out of the ruins of his flying saucer, moving to Singe. "As long as Lord Galvatron lives, as must I to serve him. That is his will Singe, I would not DARE to disappoint him" Galvatron says, "DECEPTICONS." Arachnae says, "Yes sir?" Galvatron says, "TODAY... QUINTESSA." Galvatron says, "TOMORROW... THE UNIVERSE!" Geo says, "Again. LONG LIVE GALVATRON!" Galvatron says, "AND THROUGH IT ALL." Galvatron says, "THROUGH THE MIGHT OF THE /DECEPTICONS/." Cyclonus says, "My Lord... you blew up Quintessa...." Galvatron says, "/CYBERTRON PREVAILS/!" Galvatron says, "I AM BEING /FIGURATIVE/!" Scrapper hangs onto the spacebridge console, but slowly gains strength as he sees Galvatron triumphantly kill the enemy Quintesson warlord. Letting go of the console he finds himself able to stand by himself. His gaze shifts over towards Perceptor. He always liked working with the smart Autobots, even if it's a rare thing. Raising his hand, Scrapper goes to give Perceptor a modified high five. "Go team Science!" he shouts. Galvatron screams that so loud that it's engulfed in feedback. Geo squeaks and desynchs. Astrotrain says, "Hey Boss? Does this mean we can use those sharkticon pits the quintessons always had for those kangaroo courts of theirs?" Astrotrain says, "Cause I think tossin Autobots into em would be great fun!" Galvatron sounds like he is calming down, and perhaps a bit weary (he has lost a lot of energon after all). "/Later/, Astrotrain. For now... go forth... and find... and find out where the hell we are." Astrotrain says, "I'm on it! Headin for orbit now!" Cyclonus says, "Of course, my Lord" Singe nods along enthusiastically. He bubbles to Cyclonus, 'Did you see him? Were you awake enough for it? He was *amazing*. More amazing than usual, and he's more amazing than anything else on a bad day!" Geo says, "If someone could get me out of one of the consoles at Nightseige it'd be helpful." You know, the Fleet says, "Alpha Centari, sir." <:D Catechism says, "We are going to take Snaptrap prisoner." Galvatron says, "We... we're in... Sol?" Arachnae says, "I'm a bit disoriented underside, we're still having some shakes and tremors down here. The sensor pings are showing some serious seismic problems westwards of my position." Americon says, "I thought we were merciless?" You know, the Fleet says, "No, sir. I can see you from the moon of Dis." Galvatron says, "I... my astrocharts are damaged, damned Quintesson -- I -- where? What?" Galvatron sounds uneven. Geo says, "Arachnae, can you send me the data? I'm stuck inside a console, but I can scan." Galvatron then topples to the ground, falling over like a statue. Arachnae says, "Re-rigging another signal booster. These seismic things were short term. Expect datapackets to start coming in now." Geo says, "Understood." Soundwave says, "Analyzing known stellar objects." Astrotrain says, "You know, the worst part of this is we're gonna have to change -all- our addresses." Geo says, "I will hang out until people can return to Imperial Headquarters and perform scans." Arachnae says, "Thank you Geo. I'll see if I can get to the more westerly sensors and give them a kick." Arachnae says, "It's still pretty rough down here." Robotic Bald Eagle waddles over to Galvatron, squawking, "My Lord, My Lord! Wake up, my Lord! Here, I will send this email! Surely that will help somehow!" He transforms into robot mode, and, with deft use of his datapad, begins to spam Galvatron's inbox. Americon undergoes a patriotic transformation into his All-American robot mode! Geo says, "Be careful. There are probably likely to be problems from the spacebridge jump. There were here. Two consoles are down, one with me stuck inside it." Sunder slashes at the fallen Quintesson form one last time, snarling in rage. How dare the Quintesson attempt to subjugate them! Thus satisfied, he goes over to where Singe is. "Did you enjoy the battle, my brother?" he asks. Arachnae says, "It's the underside, there's always problems." Cyclonus glares down at Americon and snaps his fingers. "Sweeps! Take Lord Galvatron away so that he may recuperate." Singe attempts to reach out and grab Sunder. He waxes poetic, "It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life, oh brother my brother! I could die now without a single regret! But ah, you can forget that bit about Taco Bell." Singe rubs the back of his head and looks away. Then, he moves to gingerly, reverently help carry Lord Galvatron. Astrotrain says, "Huh. It's kinda wierd havin actual -sunlight- on Cybertron." Scrapper finishes his high five with Perceptor and then steps forward, admiring the new Cybertronian sky. "A touch too Earth-like for my taste," he says, "But I suppose it beats being annihilated by an ion storm. Who would have guessed that that storm that started last year and supposedly had zero chance of affecting Cybertron would end up affecting Cybertron after all?" Americon says, "Yeah, how do we turn them down?" Americon looks sadly up at Cyclonus. "Sir, my emails aren't working! What do we do!?" "Scrapper!" Cyclonus announces, looking down at a datapad. "I am putting you on an ADULT EDUCATION course on astrophysics. I have calculated you can fit it in to the exact amount of recreational time you are currently allocated" Astrotrain says, "Hey I just realized." Astrotrain says, "We got Sharkticons! N more manual labor!" Geo says, "Bah." You know, the Fleet says, "Haven't we tried to use Sharkticons before?" "Yes sir," Scrapper replies even though he wasn't the guy who predicted that the ion storm wouldn't hit Cybertron. Cyclonus is just mean :( Cyclonus says, "Astrotrain, our new recruits will need habitation. You are assigned to triple-duty on cargo loads for raw supplies" Sunder nods and does as he's told. He assists Singe. Astrotrain says, "TOTAL buzzkill..." Astrotrain says, "...can I at least have some sharkticons for loading duty?" Cyclonus says, "No Astrotrain, you may not. Not until their loyalty has been fully proved" <:D Catechism says, "I have secured the Seasons." Blueshift says, "I will have Summer" <:D Catechism says, "...Seacons. Sorry. Voicebox glitch." Arachnae says, "Found IHQ again. Out of the underside.. And srsly, things are rather.. odd out there." Geo says, "Ooh." Cyclonus says, "That will not do. Decepticons, reassert normalicy immediately, otherwise when Lord Galvatron recovers, he will be /angry/" Arachnae says, "Coming to get you out of that console, Geo. Don't mind the filth." Give him some catnip Rampage says, "Reassert...normalicy? What does that even mean?" Americon says, "It means you serve me, now, Rampage!" Darkwing says, "What happened to Lord Galvatron?" Give him some catnip Rampage says, "the pit it does." Cyclonus says, "Indeed. Rampage, your television rations are halved until you learn never to question your superiors. I advise you take the time to read a dictionary." Give him some catnip Rampage says, "Since when is /Americon/ my superior?" Cyclonus says, "He is not. I however, AM" Give him some catnip Rampage grumbles. "Ok, ok." Americon says, "Haha, that was extremely unfair!" Astrotrain says, "So let me see here. We got three moons now, eh? Not too shabby. Unicron ate two and we gain one!" Astrotrain says, "Huh, and Unicron's head came back up here too. Didn't see that on the other side of the world." Astrotrain says, "This is gonna take somegettin used to." Astrotrain says, "Oh SLAG! I'm gonna have to change my address for my booze shipments!"